


Don't Tell Your Mother

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Pining, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stepfather Levi, Taboo, Unconventional Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: He gave her mother a diamond ring for her birthday in March, and they were married in June. Mikasa wore a pretty lilac dress and stood at her mother’s side, secretly wishing to be in her place.





	Don't Tell Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a challenge to myself to use as little dialogue as possible, and to try out another ship. Also... for the taboo factor haha. Enjoy!

Mikasa’s mother brought her boyfriend home for the first time on Christmas eve. She had been expecting some stupidly grinning loser who would try to get on her good side and act as a father figure, but instead she was introduced to a handsome, dark-haired man with stormy grey eyes who paid her little mind. Levi was his name.

She was infatuated almost instantly, watching him all through dinner, catching his eye occasionally, though he never returned her gaze long. Her mouth went dry when he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt to reveal pale, muscular forearms and she bit her lip as she watched him take delicate sips of his wine, wanting to be the glass just to have his mouth on her.

He bid her farewell that evening just as politely as he did everyone else and she knew she would be desperate to see him again. For the next few months, she would catch glimpses of him here and there when he’d pick up her mother for a date or come by for dinner and Mikasa would study the sensual shape of his mouth and the way his tailored shirts hugged his broad chest and slim waist. She ached to touch him; to pop those buttons open one by one and taste every inch of flesh as it was exposed.

His voice alone made her slick between her thighs and she would squeeze her legs together in a vain attempt to relieve the pulsing ache there. If he noticed her squirming, he never showed it. How little he paid attention to her was frustrating. She wanted Levi to desire her the way she did him.

He gave her mother a diamond ring for her birthday in March, and they were married in June. When she asked how he managed to have it organized so quickly, he has simply replied "money talks." The day of the wedding, Mikasa wore a pretty lilac dress and a stoic expression, standing at her mother’s side while secretly wishing to be in her place. They moved into his home across town and it was much larger and nicer than anywhere she had lived before. Levi was partner at a law firm and his wealth showed in his lavish home, luxury vehicles, and collection of antiques.

Mikasa’s room was spacious; nicely decorated with a four-poster bed like she dreamt of having as a little girl, and a walk-out balcony that overlooked the backyard and pool. Every morning she would wake up early and lean against the railing to watch Levi perform his daily laps. He looked positively sinful with his raven hair slicked back, droplets of water cascading down his toned back and stomach, shorts clinging to his muscular thighs. 

Sometimes he would look up and catch her watching and she would simply bite her lip, boldly returning his gaze, and every time her stomach would sink as she watched him pick up his towel and reenter the house without a second glance in her direction.

She would be heading to university in the fall, having earned herself a full scholarship, though Levi assured her he would pay for an apartment so she wouldn’t have to live in a dorm. While he was distant and quiet, he was always kind to her, which she appreciated, but mostly she wanted to experience the beast she knew lurked beneath the surface.

She only knew for certain because she’d overheard Levi and her mother one evening after coming home from visiting with a friend. She kept her chin up, jaw set tightly as she passed by their room, the sound of their bed knocking against the wall invading her ears. If her mother’s moans were anything to go by, Levi truly did have an animal lying dormant inside him and Mikasa wanted to claim it for her own.

That night, she thrust her fingers into herself imagining they were his, panting out his name as her legs quivered and her wetness dripped onto the sheets. She rubbed at her sensitive bud, envisioning his head between her thighs and threw a hand over her mouth to muffle a scream as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her life.

Feeling the days rapidly ticking by until she would have to move away, she joined Levi at the pool one morning, wearing the most revealing bikini she could find. Her mother was a beautiful woman, she knew, but Mikasa’s body was smooth, unmarred and perky in ways her mother’s was not. She splayed herself on one of the chaise lounge, soaking up the early morning sun and watching Levi expertly perform his laps, waiting for him to take notice.

He exited the pool eventually, giving her a cursory glance as he picked up his towel and dried off. Determined to gain his attention, Mikasa bit her lower lip in a sultry manner, lowering her sunglasses to better admire him, silver gaze trailing down to where his swim trunks clung wetly to his groin, tracing the obvious outline of his cock.

She bit back a groan of desperation at the sight, craving the taste of him on her tongue. Unconsciously, she spread her legs, as if in invitation and caught a flash of something in his eyes when he finally looked her way. Was it desire? Did he want her like she wanted him?

As quickly as it had appeared, the fire in his gaze was extinguished. Mikasa nearly screamed in frustration as she watched him turn around and head back into the house. What more could she do to make him view her as a sexually desirable woman and not just his wife’s daughter?

She tried everything she could think of, taking advice from her friends, the internet and even her mother’s magazines. She tried eating phallic shaped food, sensually wrapping her lips around a banana at breakfast, sucking obscenely on a melting popsicle, all while maintaining eye contact with the man, who would simply blink and turn away, seemingly unaffected.

On the evenings her mother worked late, Mikasa went around the house in only her underwear and sheer tank-tops, foregoing a bra. Whenever she passed by Levi, she would add a little extra swing to her hips, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder at him, just in the hopes of catching him looking back as well.

The last weekend of August her mother went away to a spa retreat and Mikasa would have been thrilled at spending two whole days alone with Levi, had she gotten any closer to winning the man’s affection. It seemed as though he had the morals of a saint, or at least a willpower of steel and she was beginning to accept the fact that he would never be able to view her as his lover.

Saturday morning, Mikasa stood in the kitchen in a pair of cut-off shorts and a lace bralette, a last ditch attempt to possibly have the man ravage her on the counter. However, when Levi joined her to retrieve his coffee, he was dressed for work in a white button-down and black slacks. 

He avoided looking directly at her as he explained that he was needed at the firm and that she could use his card to order dinner for herself. Once his beverage was prepared, he took it and left the way he came, without so much as a good-bye.

Feeling rejected, lonely and all-around miserable, Mikasa trudged up the stairs to her room. Not knowing what else to do with herself, she made her way into the ensuite bathroom, peeling out of her clothes and stepping into the shower. She stood under the hot spray, washing her hair and body with expensive, sweet-smelling shampoo and soap and soaking for longer than necessary. Growing bored, she turned off the water and stepped out, reaching for her towel before thinking better of it and choosing to air-dry instead. 

Still dripping and naked, she wandered down the long hallway, slowing when she reached Levi and her mother’s room, her hand hovering over the polished brass doorknob. On a whim, she swung open the door and stepped inside. It was pristine, just like the rest of the house, and decorated with antique furnishings. Walking over to the dresser, Mikasa picked up the bottle of cologne she found, spritzing a bit onto her wrist and then rubbing it between her breasts and inhaling deeply.

Feeling herself growing wet from the smell alone, she closed her eyes, imagining he was in the room with her, pressed up against her back with his hands on her hips and his breath hot on her neck. She whimpered, placing the bottle down again before moving on to the bed. Picking out Levi’s side from the sparse items on the nightstand, she laid down on it, turning her face into his pillow and sighing, sliding her legs over the silky duvet. 

Closing her eyes again, she pictured Levi hovering over her, trailing her fingers over her body and imagining they were his. A choked sob left her throat when she finally reached her center, finding it swollen and dripping wet. She rubbed at it delicately, teasing herself while bringing her other hand up to toy with her nipples. Her hips rocked up against her fingers of their own accord as she neared her peak and she gasped Levi’s name.

“Is this what you do when I’m away?”

The sound of his voice shocked her out of her fantasy, her body jolting upright on the bed, eyes snapping open to see Levi standing in the doorway. 

“I-I’m…” She stuttered, feeling her face flush with embarrassment.

Levi moved closer, dropping his suit jacket on a nearby armchair and loosening the tie around his neck. He approached her slowly, but with purpose as he leaned over her, his proximity forcing her to lay back against the pillow. 

“What do you want from me?” He asked, eyes hooded and pupils blown wide with lust, leaving only a ring of silver around them. Mikasa shivered at his tone and the promise it held, but was unable to answer.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” He tried again, his hand resting against her lower abdomen, the heat of his skin against hers sending a thrill up her spine.

“Here?” He asked, fingers sliding through the neatly trimmed hairs on her pelvis. His middle finger dipped between her lips, brushing against her core and she gave a needy whine, only able to give a frantic nod in reply. He watched her face carefully as he slipped two fingers inside her, using his thumb to rub at her clit in slow circles. After a few moments of watching her gasp and writhe, he leaned down further, pressing tender kisses to the underside of her breast before taking the pert nipple into his mouth, rolling the nub between his teeth and then soothing the pain with his tongue. 

Mikasa arched sharply, feeling her inner walls clenching around his fingers as he brought her over the edge. She cried out with her release, head thrown back and mouth agape as she gushed over his hand and onto the bedding. He continued to stroke her, watching in wonder as her hips rocked against him until finally she grew too sensitive and squeezed her thighs together, weakly pushing him away.

He pulled back, locking eyes with her as he licked a drop of her fluids that had begun to slide down his wrist, and she bit her lip, whining softly in response. Her gaze lowered to where his cock visibly strained against the woolen fabric of his dress pants. Without thinking, she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed so her face was level with his waist, her hands fumbling with his black leather belt.

“Easy, easy,” Levi chastised gently. “Start from the top and work your way down.”

With that, he leaned down and captured her mouth with his own, feeling a puff of warm breath against his cheek as she relaxed into it, her fingers coming up to undo the tie still hanging loosely around his neck. When she moved on to the buttons of his shirt she pulled away, having dreamt of this moment since she’d first laid eyes on the man. She popped them open one by one, licking her lips as she eyed the expanse of pale, muscular chest revealed to her. 

Though she had seen him shirtless plenty of times, undressing him was an incredibly erotic experience and she wanted to take her time. Pushing him upright again, she pulled the hem of his shirt from his pants, undoing the last few buttons before sliding closer to the edge of the bed and pressing her lips against his abdomen. She laved the toned muscles in hot, wet kisses, slipping her tongue into his bellybutton and earning a surprised moan and an enticing ripple of his abs in response.

She reached up, sliding the pristinely pressed shirt off his shoulders. It fell to the floor and she was pleased to see he was too preoccupied watching her to worry about picking it up. She pulled away to undo his belt, followed by the button and fly of his slacks. She slid the pants down his thighs, revealing a pair of black boxer briefs, the front of them tented rather obscenely. 

She gripped his hips in her hands, rubbing her cheek against his clothed erection, inhaling the warm, heady scent of him before mouthing at him wetly through the fabric. Levi groaned, his hands coming to rest in her hair, stroking at the silky black locks. Just as she was about to slide his underwear down, he stepped away. 

“Lay back,” He told her, and she did, reluctantly.

As she slid further onto the bed and fell back against the silk duvet, Levi reached over to the bedside drawer, pulling out a condom and stripping off the remainder of his clothes. He stood before her completely naked, rolling the condom down the length of his stiff cock, stroking it once more, up and down, before climbing onto the bed to join her. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this,” He murmured, as he crawled between her thighs, pressing his hips against hers, his thick length sliding easily against her wet cunt. Mikasa could only moan, her hands reaching up to clutch at his shoulders.

“I thought I was going to go crazy,” He continued, grinding himself against her. “You knew exactly what you were doing, didn’t you?”

His breathing was uneven now as he tucked his face against her neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive flesh. 

“I wanted you so bad,” Mikasa answered, finally managing to find her voice again and pleased with the velvety tone her arousal lent it.

“I know, I tried—” Levi cut himself off, inhaling sharply as the tip of his cock prodded teasingly at her entrance. He released a shuddering breath, his mouth at her ear as he asked softly, “Do you have any idea how wrong this is?”

The question took her by surprise and she simply nodded against his shoulder, hands sliding down to cup his ass, encouraging him to enter her, worried he was about to change his mind.

“Please,” She whimpered, rocking her hips against him. 

That was all it took. Relenting, he pressed inside, slowly opening her up, filling her until he was completely sheathed in the tight heat of her body. Mikasa’s lips parted in a silent cry, spreading her thighs wider for him, nails clawing at his back as he stretched her in the most delicious way.

He moved carefully at first, allowing her time to adjust to the intrusion, his thrusts slow and shallow as he pressed their lips together, swallowing her soft whimpers. When she began to grind against him, meeting each thrust with one of her own, he picked up the pace, enjoying the way her gentle noises grew into bolder, needier moans. 

The sound of their skin meeting with each movement echoed in the room, coupled with their heavy breathing and whispered encouragements. Levi pulled away enough to watch her face contort in pleasure, feeling a fresh surge of lust when she opened her eyes to look at him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, ankles linking behind his back and he groaned, knowing she wouldn’t let him go now until he finished inside her.

“Touch yourself,” He instructed, his hips slamming roughly against her as he felt himself growing close to his peak.

Mikasa slid a hand between them and he watched as her fingers rubbed at her center, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. His eyes trailed up her undulating torso and over her heaving breasts, before returning to her face. Her eyes were hooded, thick lashes brushing against her reddened cheeks, black hair softly curling and clinging to her forehead. She looked every bit the enticing minx that she was.

He growled, dropping his head to mouth at her breasts, sucking at her nipples. She said his name, a soft whisper at first and then repeating it louder and louder, a desperate mantra as her body tensed and bowed off the mattress. She sobbed and shuddered as she came and he quickly followed, hips jerking forward, stuttering as her tight sheath milked every drop of his climax.

They laid together for several minutes, simply enjoying each other’s warmth and catching their breath. Shortly after, Levi called the firm to say he wouldn’t be coming in and they spent most of their time together in bed, leaving only to eat and bathe, making love several more times over the course of the weekend. He took her in every position she desired, showing her a few she hadn’t known before, and in between their couplings, he would make her come with his fingers and tongue, over and over until she was shaking and spent.

She left scratches on his back and teeth prints on his shoulders, while his hands left bruises on her thighs and his mouth sucked hickies along her neck, both knowing the marks would fade but the experience would be burned in their minds forever. 

By the end of their tryst, Mikasa’s body was pleasantly sore, her heart satisfied and her mind at ease. When her mother returned, neither she nor Levi gave anything away, keeping their secret well-hidden, despite the occasional sultry glance aimed at one another from across the room. 

She left for University the following week, settling into her modernly furnished apartment, Levi clearly understanding that she didn’t share his love of antiques, and they kept in touch via text. He visited her frequently under the guise of business trips, the two of them spending their time christening every room in the apartment, and her mother was none the wiser.

It was a bizarre relationship, unconventional and unhealthy yet incredibly thrilling and neither could bring themselves to care about the consequences. If their carefully constructed facade were to come crashing down, they would bear the weight of it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this was really an experience to write. Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
